


Tea and Conversation, Part 4

by PipMer



Series: Conversations in text [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mycroft and Greg are adorable, Romance, Shameless use of 'autocorrect' trope, Sherlock and John lurve each other, Slash, So sue me, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back due to popular demand, a continuation of the Tea and Conversation series.    John has trouble with his phone, Sherlock changes ring tones, and Mycroft and Greg get caught in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Conversation, Part 4

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чай и беседа. Часть 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629885) by [Sevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima)



> Readers wanted more, so I am continuing this series.
> 
> If you haven't read the rest of the Tea and Conversation series, you'll probably want to start [Tea and Conversation, Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/365157) before reading this.
> 
>  
> 
> All spelling, grammatical and punctuation errors in Lestrade's texts are intentional, due to the Inspector's inebriation.

 

Lestrade, have you seen John?  -SH

 

**_No, mate, should I have?  -GL_**

 

“Mate”?  Oh, great, you’re at the pub now, aren’t you?  -SH

 

**_Yep!  -GL_**

 

You’re not there with my brother, are you? –SH

 

**_No!  Do you think he’s set foot in tone of the se things?  -GL_**

 

I should hope not.  –SH

 

**_So, can’t find John, eh?  Did you two have a fight?  -GL_**

 

Why would you say such a thing?  -SH

 

**_Because the onl;y time he ever ignores your texts is when he’s angry wit you.  Wasn’t a difficult deducing –GL_**

 

“Deduction”  -SH

 

**_What?  -GL_**

 

Never mind.  We may have had a – disagreement.   –SH

 

**_I’ll have Mycroft keep a lookout for him with his camera thingies. –GL_**

 

Thank you, Lestrade  -SH

 

**_Welcome.  So, you and John… officially together now, eh? ;)   -GL_**

 

It would seem so.  –SH

 

**_Well, congrats.  About time you two got you r act’s together.  –GL_**

 

Yes, and already he’s walked out on me.  Not much cop, this caring lark.  –SH

 

**_You two fight all the time, nothin new.  Hell get over it, whatever it is.  What did you do, anyway? –GL_**

 

Why would you assume it was me that did anything? –SH

 

**_Cuz I know you ;)  -GL_**

 

I may have changed his ringtone to “It’s Raining Men”.  And it may have gone off in the middle of  Dimmock’s crime scene.  And Anderson and Donovan may have been there as well.  –SH

 

**_Holy crap, Sherlock, that’s BRILLIANT!  I wish I had been there to see his face!  LOL!!!   -GL\::_**

 

“LOL”?  -SH

 

**_“Laughing out loud” .   ROFLMFAO!!!!11111   -GL_**

 

Honestly, Lestrade.  –SH

 

**_Sorry, sorry.  That;s just too funny!  I’ll have to tell Mycroft that one.   –GL_**

 

I wish you wouldn’t.  –SH

 

**_Why not?  -GL_**

 

Because I may have remotely changed Mycroft’s ringtone to “Dancing Queen”, and I don’t want to give him reason to commiserate with my – with John.   –SH

 

**_Remotely… how the hell did you manage that?? –GL_**

 

Oh, it was easy, once I put my mind to it.  –SH

 

**_You really are a piece of work.  “Dancing Queen”, really?  -GL_**

 

Yes, well, it’s a bit of an inside joke.  Ask Mycroft about the time John and I went to Buckingham Palace.  –SH

 

**_Don’t think I really want to know. –GL_**

 

If you hear from John, will you tell him I’m sorry? And that I want him to come home? –SH

 

**_It was just a joke, Sherlock, I’m sure he’ll think it’s funny once he’s calmed down.  –GL_**

 

Just tell him, would you? –SH

 

**_Sure, mate, sure, whatever.  I’ll tell him.  –GL_**

 

Thank you.  –SH

 

 

****

 

 

_I really want to snog you right now.  –JW_

 

Come home, then.  –SH

 

_PUNCH!  I want to PUNCH you right now.  –JW_

 

You don’t want to snog me?  -SH

 

_Not at the moment, no.  –JW_

 

Shame.  –SH

 

_That was really embarrassing, Sherlock.  What if my phone had gone off in the middle of a patient consultation?  -JW_

 

You won’t have to worry about that too much longer, since you’ll be quitting your surgery job in another two weeks.  –SH

 

_That isn’t the POINT, Sherlock!  God, I really could just shag you right now.  –JW_

 

_KILL!  I could just KILL you right now!  Did you do something with my autocorrect?? –JW_

 

I don’t think your phone even has an autocorrect function.  –SH

 

_Whatever.  Just… don’t touch my phone ever again, alright?  Jesus Christ.  It’s like dealing with a gorgeous five-year old sometimes. –JW_

 

Why thank you, John.  You’re quite attractive yourself.  –SH

 

_What?  Oh Christ… I meant to say stroppy, not gorgeous.  Something’s definitely wrong with my phone.  –JW_

 

I don’t think it’s autocorrect, I think that’s just your subconscious acting out.  Will you come home now?  -SH

 

_Where else would I go?  -JW_

 

Nowhere, I hope.  –SH

 

_Of course not.  There’s no place I’d rather be than at home buggering you. –JW_

 

Are you sure you’re ready to take that step?  I thought we were taking it slow.  -SH

 

_BUGGING!  OH MY GOD, BUGGING YOU!!!!!   -JW_

 

_When I get home you’re showing me how to turn this thing off.  –JW_

 

Fine.  -SH

 

_Almost there.  Um, Sherlock… would you actually be interested in, um, well… you know? –JW_

 

In taking our relationship to the next level?  -SH

 

_Yes, exactly, thank you.  –JW_

 

What’s the typical rate of progression?  We’ve only just kissed and shared a bed thus far.  –SH

 

_I thought you said you weren’t a virgin? –JW_

 

I’m not, but I’m certainly not an expert on these things.  You, on the other hand. Dr. Three-Continents Watson… -SH

 

_There’s no set rate that we have to go at.  Whatever we’re both comfortable with.  Neither one of us has been with a man before, so I’m fine with not rushing things.  –JW_

 

Good.  Fine.  It’s all fine.  –SH

 

_I love you.  –JW_

 

_Sherlock?  -JW_

 

Autocorrect?  -SH

 

_No.  –JW_

 

You’ve never said that to me whilst sober before.  –SH

 

You must know that I return the sentiment.  –SH

 

_Yes, I do, but it would be nice to have you say it back to me at some point.  –JW_

 

Not over text.  To your face.  COME HOME NOW.  –SH

 

_Will be there in five minutes, Sherly.  –JW_

 

_Oh god… Sherlock.  I meant Sherlock.  Sorry –JW_

 

Not a problem, Short Stuff.  –SH

 

***

 

Gregory, was that really necessary?   -MH

 

**_I think it was pure genius, actually.  Don’t you? –GL_**

 

Yes, charming.  I can only hope that my future brother-in-law doesn’t hold a grudge against me because my SO decided he would play a practical joke by messing with his phone settings.  –MH

 

**_OK, there are so many things about that statement that begs the question WTF?? –GL_**

 

Like what, Gregory?  -MH

 

**_Like, future brother-in-law?  Can you really see Sherlock married? –GL_**

 

No, but I never thought I would ever see him in love, either.  –MH

 

**_Fair cop.  What about SO?  -GL_**

 

Isn’t that what you are to me, now?  Or would you prefer the tawdry term ‘lover’? –MH

 

**_No, erm, significant other is …fine.  –GL_**

 

Good, Now that that tediousness is out of the way, would you like to join me in viewing surveillance videos of Sherlock and John inside 221b?  -MH

 

**_I wouldn’t miss that for the world.  On my way.  –GL_**

 


End file.
